Mulholland Drive
by xXJaffa-BlasterXx
Summary: Approaching his wedding Liam is having doubts… does he really love Danielle? When the exact person who is causing him to doubt appears again at his engagement party what will he do? Niam boyxboy crappy summery I know, I was the one who wrote it ; xx


_Hey my pretty's I'm back!_

_I missed you guy's so much and I know I should be writing more but it's my summer as well! So here is another Niam fanfic. I swear they are my OTP (one true pairing). This obviously is another songfic based on the song Mulholland Drive by The Gaslight Anthem. As always I encourage you to go and listen, cause I mean when have I ever led you astray? Anyway this is a __**boyxboy **__(sorry it must always be included or I may get more hate than needed)._

_Summery: Approaching his wedding Liam is having doubts… does he really love Danielle? When the exact person who is causing him to doubt appears again at his engagement party what will he do? _

_Crappy summery I know but that's all you're getting XP, anywho here if my newest little ficlet enjoy… R&R, the usual,_

_Jaffa xx_

Did you sleep last night and do you remember dreams?  
Do I ever cross your mind and do you ever think of me?

Nursing the glass of champagne in my left hand I lifted the right to run it over the engagement ring secured around my finger. I looked over the crowd to where his wife to be stood talking animatedly to – presumably – one of her friends. Unable to see who she was talking too I continued to watch her, wondering – not for the first time – if I had made the right choice in proposing to the woman. I loved Danielle, really loved her, but where _we_ ready for this type of commitment. She took a dainty step sideward's finally allowing me a look and her companion.

I recognised the face; it was one I never allowed myself to forget. One that often appeared in my dreams. It had stayed remarkably the same yet had changed so much. It was the eyes that really struck me. There was once a light in the bright blue depths, an almost childlike joy that was constantly present. Now the light was gone and the eyes seemed darker, more dull. The man, feeling the intensity of my gaze lifted his eyes to meet my own, his eyebrows pulled together and I could see the pain radiating from his beautiful orbs.

When you think about your life are there things you would reverse?  
I still remember holding you, just out of sight of her  
In the deep, dark parking lot pressed up against my car  
With your hands around my neck I felt the pounding of your heart  
And the summer night was giving in to the lure of Autumn's sway  
I can't seem to forget that night or how I heard you say…

*Flashback*

His body was moulded against my own as I pressed him into my old Mercedes. His arm's wrapped loosely as he looked into my eyes, a roughish grin playing on his kiss swollen lips. With his body so close to mine I could feel his rapid heart beat and felt the warmth of his petite frame. I took a small step back giving the smaller boy some room. The colour drained from his face slightly and dropped his stare to the ground, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

"This is wrong," he choked out, his voice straining as he fought tears, "we shouldn't, this is wrong… Danielle."

Closing the distance between us once again I moved a hand cupping his chin and forcing him to look at me, "I don't want Danielle, I don't want anybody else… I only want you. I will only ever want you. I love you Niall, never forget that," upon saying that I leant down and captured his lips with my own in a sweet lingering kiss. It was then a cool breeze washed over the scene carrying a single golden leaf, the first sign of the oncoming Autumn.

That I'd just die if you ever took your love away  
Oh and I'd just die if you ever took your love away.

Letting out a breathy laugh the Irish boy stretched onto his toes and pressed his lips firmly against his own before pulling a way once again, "can I tell you something Liam?"

"Anything."

Once again taking my lips with his own he smiled into the kiss and spoke the words against my mouth, words I wouldn't soon forget, "Liam, I'd die if you ever took your love away."

*End of flashback*

Would you miss me if I was gone and all the simple things were lost?  
Would you ever wait on me to say  
Oh that I'd just die if you ever took your love away?

I never returned the sentiment of what he had said to me that night instead favouring to stay with the man into the late hours of the night. Falling out of my daze I cringed as I noticed Danielle leading the blonde boy in my direction still happily chatting away to him. Once they reached me Danielle dropped his hand and laced her arm through my own.

"Honey this is Niall, and Niall this is my gorgeous groom Liam!" she all but screamed, "aren't I the luckiest?"

Neither of us pointed out that we had indeed met before, in the brief period when Danielle and I were not together and Niall had been her bestfriend. Niall choose to attempt a smile as an alternative. The smile didn't reach his eyes though, something Danielle failed to notice, "Yes Danni, you really are a lucky bride."

And I can still recall the hour when you first let down your walls  
I thought I might've died right there floating up above it all  
But it scared you love, to need someone, so you killed it all instead  
But in the mist up on Mulholland, I could've sworn I heard you say…

*Flashback*

"Liam! Look, look! I got in, they accepted me! They accepted me!" The small boy shot into the room and barrelled into my arms literally vibrating with excitement, "I couldn't have done it without you Liam."

My mouth twisted into a sly grin, "no you couldn't have."

He pulled out of my arms after I said this, his mouth drawn into a tight line and his eyes narrowing slightly, "Hey!" He protested, "what that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's face it Niall… you're rather dependant," I stated snidely. Even then I wasn't sure why I was acting the way I was… jealousy perhaps? I hadn't been accepted and it had been eating away at me.

"No I am not! What is your problem Liam? You're not normally like this, you should be supporting me! If I really wanted I could've done this on my own, but you helped and I really appreciate that," Niall soothed.

I let out a snort, shaking my head mockingly, "support you? That is all I've been doing! And seriously be realistic Niall you wouldn't have gotten where you are without help from your friends and family."

"Is this your way of telling me I'm useless?" Niall growled back putting up a hard front but already I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

I gave the Irish boy a cold smile, "no this is my way of telling you that you wouldn't be able to do this without the support of everyone else around you."

"Do you know what?" Niall hissed the first tear running its path down his pale face, "I really fucking love you Liam, so bloody much but I can't do this! I can't… the way you've been acting. I think it's better of if you leave and just go back to Danielle, she hasn't been the same since you left her and frankly if I could undo the past then I would. You are an arrogant, conceited, smug, self-important, bigheaded, egotistical, vain, self-satisfied, overbearing pompous!"

His tears were flowing freely now the anger seeping out of the young adult and he wrapped his arms around himself in a parody of my own, "fine then, It's done this is as close as you get to undoing the past."

I stormed to the door, throwing it open violently. I hate to admit it but I already feel lost, "Liam!" His call caused me to turn with renewed hope of fixing this, "she is too good for you. So you better do everything in your power to make her feel special. Better make her feel like she is the most important thing on the planet. Treat her like you never treated me. Could never treat me. Don't make her your dirty little secret."

*End of flashback*

That I'd just die if you ever took your love away  
Oh and I would just die if you ever took your love away  
Did you miss me when I was gone and the simple things we lost?  
I was aching to hear you say  
Oh that I'd just die if you ever took your love away.

My throat felt tight as I watched Niall fight the tears, putting on a mask for his bestfriend. Pretending that it didn't hurt, "it's great to… _meet_ you Niall. Genuinely." I said having to cough before hand to rid the lump from my throat, "I hope you're going well… I do believe you're in college, how is that going?"

Niall downed the last of his drink before answering, "very well thank you for asking, I'm graduating at the end of this month." For a moment the childish joy lit up his face before reality made a reappearance and suddenly he could no longer hold back the tears.

"Niall darling what is it? What's wrong?" Danielle worried, wrapping the boy in a hug, cradling him to her chest and cooing in his ear.

"It's nothing… I'm just so proud. You're special Danni; you're the most important person on earth. Both of you are, don't ever doubt that. And now you are getting married and my little Danni is being stole away from me," he said in a light voice. He didn't finish the sentence. Didn't say what he really wanted to say, _my Liam is being stole away from me_.

That I'd just die if you ever took your love away  
Yes and I would just die if you ever took your love away  
Did you miss me when I was gone and the simple things we lost?  
I was aching to hear you say  
Oh that I'd just die if you ever took your love away.

Danielle brushed it of quickly and after calming the Irish boy down she disappeared into the crowds leaving Niall with me. He sniffled and let out a soft laugh, "I must make for a pretty pathetic sight eh?"

"No," I responded almost too quickly, "nothing you do is ever pathetic. And really you shouldn't be proud of anyone but yourself, look where you've gotten all by yourself. Your graduating for goodness sakes!"

He presented me with a sad smile, "No not by myself, I could never have done it by myself. You where right about that."

"Yes you could have! That's the thing, I am so sorry that I _ever_ made you feel small or like you couldn't achieve everything you wanted. You are doing much better than I ever could and I can't express in words how pleased I am."

And did you miss me when I'm gone?  
And the simple things we used to rely on?  
Who came to wipe your tears away?  
Who came to bring back your dignity baby?  
And who came to drive you around this town  
Like I used to drive you all around with the radio on.

Niall looked at me through his thick lashes, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and pondering on weather or not to ask me the question he was obviously desperate to ask, "Liam… when you left, did you miss me?"

"I missed you by the time I was standing at the door and there hasn't been a day since which I haven't regretted what happened," I admitted.

"I- I missed you too," with tears gathering in his eyes he looked over to where Danielle was dancing with her girlfriends, "I meant what I said that night. I'd die if you ever took your love away and I'm not dead so that's saying something."

Even though I still loved him and even though he said this, it didn't stop me from walking down the isle the following week. Niall the best man putting on a brave face.

Through the mist on Mulholland,

Through the mist on Mulholland,  
Through the mist on Mulholland.

_There you go… I know it isn't one of my best but I wrote it in a rush. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed please R&R._

_Lots of love and kisses and rainbows and unicorns,_

_Jaffa xx_


End file.
